Leaving and Loving
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Laurel leaves Tamani. David leaves Laurel. Tamani takes Laurel back. A war starts in Avalon. And than? A not so short one-shot about Tamani and Laurel.


**AN: Well.. I finished reading Spells a couple days ago, and I loved all of it! Except when Laurel told Tamani to get lost. I almost started to cry everytime she did it. I was actually yelling at my book everytime she dodged him. *sighs and shakes head* Anyway, I'm gonna stop ruining the book.. and keep my fingers crossed that the next book (which there HAS to be considering it's a 4 book series..) comes out soon. Meanwhile, in rememberance of the beautiful couple of Tamani and Laurel, a one-shot :) (takes place after Spells.. you've been warned..)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Laurel would be with Tamani, and no one would be reading it. Haha. :)**

* * *

Laurel sighed for the millionth time that day. David was working, and Chelsea was out with Ryan. She regretted telling Tamani to get lost, but she knew it was for the best. She was only hurting him, and hurting David. Why though, did it hurt her even more.

As Laurel sat in her car, hands on the steering wheel, she couldn't bring herself to turn the keys. Why was it so hard to go see her boyfriend? She bit her lip a little, and relaxed as much as she could. She tried to smile, and suceeded, just barely. She reached for the key, and than dropped her hand on her knee. Why couldn't she do it? It was so simple. All she had to do was take the key, and give it a quarter turn. She took a deep breath. It was her and David's year anniversary, if you didn't count the short amount of time that they had been seperated. She sighed. She had almost lost him. It had killed her. Why couldn't she go see him.

_'Cause it isn't what you want. It's never what you wanted. It's what you thought you wanted.' _A small voice inside her said.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the little voice. No. She had chosen her human life. She wanted her human life. Didn't she? Yes. Of course she did. She reached out, and turned the key. She backed out of the driveway and out onto the road. She drove the familiar road to David's house. She saw his house coming into view. Than she was beside it. In a few seconds, she was driving past it, unable to stop and go back. So, she kept driving. She kept driving straight to her cabin. To the gateway. To Avalon. To all the sentries. To Tam. Even if he wasn't there. She sighed, wondering just how mad Shar would be that she wanted to talk to Tam. She hated to admit it, but she missed Tam. More than she ever remembered missing David.

* * *

As she pulled into the driveway of her cabin, she looked at the woods. She tried to keep her gaze on the trees, but all she could do was look at the last spot she had seen Tamani. She remembered his kiss, the kiss David had seen. The betrayel in his eyes as she told him to leave. Her words were clear, as if on a record that was spinning continuously in her head. It made her want to cry, it made her dizzy. But what she remembered the most, the thought that was the clearest of all in her mind, was the hurt and longing in his eyes. The hurt that had been in his eyes since she had pulled away from him in Avalon, and that had stayed until she left. The longing that had, truthfully, always been his eyes when she was around. She got out of her car, and than stopped. Tam wouldn't want to see her, he wasn't even here. She held back a sob. He had left. He had listened to her. As she turned to go back to her car, a flash of green passed by her and a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She choked back a sob.

"Leaving. I wanted to, I don't know. But I'm leaving." She tried to get her wrist away from Tamani's firm grip.

"I don't think so." He said. "I'm not letting you leave this fast. Not without an explanation." Than quietly, he added. "Not before you tell me why you chose him."

Laurel looked up at him, but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Tam-"

"No. Don't start with that. Are you going to explain, or dance around it?" He said turning to her, hurt and determination in his eyes.

"I don't have a reason Tam." She whispered. He let go of her wrist, and opened her door.

"Than leave. Just, leave." She got into the car, and did just that. It wasn't easy though.

* * *

Tam watched as the girl he loved left. He didn't want her to, but he knew it was best. He was still going to protect her of course. No matter how much she hurt him, he still loved her. But he didn't want to see her. He didn't want to talk to her. Not now, not without an explanation. And until she was ready to tell him, he would never be ready either. Shar came up and patted him on the back.

"Good job." He said simply. Than he was gone. Tamani sighed. Yeah, good job indeed.

* * *

"But, David, why?" Laurel said, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Laurel, I just, I don't." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I still love you. I do. But I can't anymore. I'm sorry." He whispered the last two words, than walked away, leaving a heart broken Laurel behind.

"David! Wait!" She called to him, but he just kept walking away. "At least take your stupid bracelet back!" She screamed at him, her voice full of anger instead of pain now. David turned around, a hint of anger flashing in his own eyes. That was so unlike him. A memory of him skipping school and wearing those sunglasses flashed into her mind. Sure, he had done it for her, but that was un-David like as well. He was changing, how could Laurel not realize that? Did she, did she even love him anymore? Had she ever loved him? She than realized that everytime she was kissing David, a small part of her wanted to be kissing Tam. But when Tam was kissing her, well, let's just say it was along the lines of David who.

"Stupid?" He questioned her. "You think it's stupid. Than why do you wear it, huh? Or was that just cause you felt you had too. I saw you yell at Tamani. I heard what you said. But you still have that stupid ring of yours that he gave you around your neck. You never try to take it off. You never call it stupid."

"That's cause it's not stupid." Laurel whispered. Than, gradually getting louder. "It's not stupid. It's a part of me. It's a part of who I am, of what I am. I thought you understood. You always said you did, you always pretended you did. But I guess you don't. I guess it was just that, pretend, fake." She ripped the bracelet off, yelling now. "So take your stupid gift back. Cause you know what David? I don't want it! I don't need it, and I don't need you."

"Fine!" He yelled at her.

She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes, a blank expression on her face. "Fine." She said, with no hint of anything in her voice. Than turned and walked away. Not surprising to her in the least, it was a heck of a lot easier than turning and leaving Tamani. That was when the tears started coming. She had hurt Tamani. He would never forgive her for that. Non the less, she needed to let him know that she wasn't with David, that she still needed to protect her friends and family, but as soon as she didn't need to anymore that she'd be in Avalon for good. That she loved him. That she'd lied when she told him she didn't love him. To tell him, well, everything, and hope that he would still talk to her.

* * *

As she skidded to a stop on the lawn of her cabin, she unbuckled her seatbelt, jumped out of the car, and started running for the woods.

"Tamani? Tamani!" She screamed. He popped down in front of her, and upon seeing him, she ran to him and hugged him. She cried into his sentry armor, as he just stood there, stroking her hair. He hated that he could forgive her so easily. He cursed Shar for being right.

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm not better than what Shar said, me begging you to forgive me, but I am. I'm not with David anymore either. He, he broke up with me. Your not my second choice though. It didn't hurt when he left. I didn't care. I'd been to dependant on him. I should've known that, that I didn't really love him. I just thought I did. But as my whole world came crashing to my feet, I, I realized he wasn't the one tearing my heart apart, I was. I was hurting myself by hurting you. I still have to protect Chelsea and my mom and dad from whatever is out there that's trying to hurt me, and Avalon, cause it's my duty, but after I'm done I want to come back to Avalon. I want to come back to my home, to Katya. To you. I missed you. You were right. I think about you when I'm kissing David. I dream about you all the time. I love you Tam, I love you." She let out in one breath, than sobbing, she continued. "I understan if you don't want to see me anymore. I understand if you hate me. But please, please, don't give up on me." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. This wasn't fair to him, she knew it, but she couldn't not. She needed him to see that she meant it. And he did.

"It's okay. I know I shouldn't, and Shar is going to kill me for this, but I forgive you. I love you Laurel. I always have, and I'm pretty sure I always will." Than he leaned down and kissed her. Laurel kissed back.

"Oh God, not again." They both pulled back and looked at Shar. Shar just glared at Laurel. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving again. Well, I am, but only to protect my family. As soon as it's over, I'm coming back to Avalon. I'm coming back to Tam. You might not like it, but you're just going to have to deal." With that, Laurel turned to Tamani and kissed him again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shar nod his head, give a faint smile, than disappear. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Tam, and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her close. They pulled away, barely, and breathed heavily.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled up at him, gazing into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing him once more, before pulling away, sighing.

"Do you have to leave?" Tamani asked, pain in his voice. Laurel ran her fingers through her hair, and looked up at Tamani.

"I don't want to, but I have to. I'm sorry. I'll be back though, I promise."

"When?" He asked her simply.

"Every chance I can." She whispered, smiling. He smiled to.

"Works for me."

* * *

For the next year, Laurel was true to her word. She went to see Tamani as much as she could. The second year, however, was harder. Dangers were popping up everywhere. Laurel was called back to Avalon to focus on her potions, which she had finally perfected. Tamani had to stay with the sentries, guarding the gate. They had almost tripled in population. Than, one day, disaster struck.

* * *

All the fairies were working over time protecting Avalon. Every single one of the many spring fae who were sentries, Tamani included, were positioned infront of the gate. The three winter fae were getting ready for the worst, making sure they were in control of their powerful magic.. The few fall fae, including Laurel, we running around, making sure that they had all the plants they needed, and making sure they had enough. Finally, the summer fae were working on illusions, ones that would, hopefully, throw the attackers off guard.

As the clock ticked forward, everyone braced themselves, hoping the fight wouldn't carry to the city, where the younger fae and the tenders were staying. Tamani looked back at the fall fae and tried to find Laurel. When he did, he smiled at her. It was a small, sad smile, but it was a smile none the less, and Laurel quickly returned it. She was worried about Tamani. Of all the fae, the sentries would be hit the hardest. Laurel sighed, but quickly looked up towards the gate as they all heard the footsteps coming closer. It was time. Within minutes, the enemy attacked, and for the second time in it's history, Avalon was thrust into battle.

* * *

After the battle was finished, the fae had won, but barely. It had been extremely close, but with the fae having the advantage of the fall fae and their powers, they had the upper hand. Out of the smoke, the tired sentries walked out, in small groups of two or three. Laurel watched as they all walked out and were greeted by their families. Just as she was about to give up hope, Tamani and Shar walked out, side by side, smiling. Though if it was cause they had won or cause they were alive, no one would ever know.

Laurel ran up to Tam and hugged him. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair, both relieved the other had made it. As the rest of Tamani's family came up to him to hug him and relieve their fears that the worst had happened, Laurel snuck a quick peek at Shar and his family. She had to admit, his little one was adorable. He looked over at her, nodded, and smiled, before his attention was once again directed towards his family. Laurel smiled, than looked at Tamani, to see that through all the questions, he was watching her. When he noticed she was looking at him, he smiled at her. All was as it should be.

* * *

Avalon once again returned to it's peaceful state. Laurel was at the edge of the forest, looking for Tam. She had said goodbye to her friends and family, and Tam was supposed to escort her back to Avalon to stay for good. She felt a pair of arms circle her waist, and heard Tamani whisper hello into her ear. She turned to face him, wrapped her own arms around his neck and kissed him. After a little while, she pulled away.

"So, does this mean we're together?" She asked him, hoping he knew what she was getting at. She looked up to him, and saw his face practically glowing as a smile spread.

"Yes." He whispered leaning into her again. "Yes it does."

**FIN!**


End file.
